Causa Proxima
by Seracchi
Summary: Beberapa definisi manis bagi KBBI adalah seperti gula, mungil, dan sangat menarik hati. Definisi manis bagi Akabane Karma hanya satu: Shiota Nagisa.


Dedicated to **Ni-chan XD**. Sorry for taking so long to write this. orz

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Matsui Yuusei. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Dilihat dari bagian mana pun, rinai hujan tetap turun mencium kaca jendela kamar, membuat sang pemilik kamar mendesah gundah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa resah dan tidak rela hari ini hujan. Mungkin karena ia lebih suka langit biru cerah seperti warna rambutnya. Mungkin karena ia sedang ingin berkeliaran di luar untuk melepas penat.

Atau mungkin karena malam ini ia ada janji dengan seorang pemuda licik berambut merah.

Wajahnya menghangat dan ia buru-buru menggeleng, berusaha membabat habis pikiran yang baru saja bertandang ke benaknya. Bukan, perasaan gelisahnya bukan karena ia tidak jadi pergi bersama pemuda itu melainkan karena ia tidak suka hujan. Sesederhana itu. Ia juga tidak sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tidak juga jengkel karena siluet wajah pemuda itu terus mengapung di permukaan pikiran, memancing dirinya untuk mengutuk bulir-bulir yang tega memilih mala mini untuk jatuh dari awan.

Membanting tubuh ke atas kasur yang empuk dan dingin oleh pendingin ruangan, tangannya meraih ponsel dengan malas. Layar ponsel masih juga menampakkan sebuah pesan singkat dari orang yang sudah ia kenal dekat—si pemuda yang daritadi ia ocehkan.

 **Hujan deras. Salahkan langit kalau kau rindu padaku.**

Ganti ponselnya yang ia banting, jatuh di atas boneka Baymax yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Hadiah yang diberikan untuk mengolok-olok gendernya lengkap dengan kartu bertuliskan: ' _Aku lupa kau laki-laki. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur kubeli dan sayang dibuang, anggap saja kau suka_ '. Orang yang memberikannya boneka itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda menyebalkan yang mengiriminya pesan singkat. Namun sejak dulu pemuda itu tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya marah.

Hei, Tuan Hujan, berhentilah barang sejenak. Satu jam saja sudah cukup untuknya, ia tidak berharap banyak. Ia ingin bertemu pemuda itu. Sangat. Meski menyebalkan, pemuda itu tidak pernah bersikap kelewatan padanya dan merupakan seorang teman yang baik.

Ragu-ragu, ia mengambil ponselnya—lagi—beserta boneka Baymax ke dalam dekapannya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar.

 **Bagaimana kalau rencana malam ini ditunda sampai besok? Karena sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.**

Balasannya datang lebih cepat dari kilat, seakan-akan pemuda itu memang sedang menunggu pesan darinya.

 **Kau sebegitu inginnya menghabiskan waktu denganku, hm?**

 **Maaf, lupakan saja.**

 **Sayang sekali. Sudah terekam dalam ingatanku.**

Seharusnya ia merasa sebal dan tidak ingin bicara lagi dengan pemuda dengan sifat percaya diri yang berlebihan itu, tapi anehnya ia malah semakin ingin bertemu. Memutuskan bahwa saling berkirim pesan bisa mengakibatkan efek samping yang tidak jelas, ia mengunci layar tanpa membalas pesan itu, hendak beranjak tidur. Namun ponselnya bergetar lagi. Satu pesan masuk.

 **Bisa ke bawah sebentar? Aku kedinginan.**

Ia terdiam menganalisa pesan itu. Entah otaknya memang lambat bekerja atau cuaca buruk yang mempengaruhi moodnya yang membuat dirinya termenung cukup lama. Kemudian matanya membelalak kaget, reflek tubuhnya melompat dari ranjang dan berlari ke lantai dasar, menimbulkan suara gedebak-gedebuk yang pasti memancing kemarahan ibunya. Untung wanita itu sedang tidak di rumah.

Pintu ia buka dengan kasar, mengakibatkan benda mati itu membentur tembok di belakangnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana dengan senyum arogan. Sekujur tubuh basah kuyup karena hujan yang masih setia mengguyur salah satu daerah kecil di Asia Timur.

"Hai, Nagisa- _kun_. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Perasaan aneh yang bercokol di hatinya begitu mendengar suara pemuda itu terpaksa harus dikesampingkan untuk nanti-nanti. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah menarik pemuda itu ke dalam dan meminjamkannya baju ganti. Maka itu lah yang ia lakukan, menyeret Akabane Karma ke kamarnya setelah memastikan pintu depan terkunci rapat. Pemuda itu lebih dari senang ditawari air hangat untuk mandi. Meninggalkan dirinya berdiri gelisah menatap ke luar jendela. Malam itu langit penuh bintang dan ia tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya masih juga resah.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia melamun. Tahu-tahu indera penciumannya dipenuhi aroma sabun dan sampo yang biasa ia gunakan, ditambah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya, ia tahu pemuda itu sudah selesai mandi dan kini berdiri terlalu dekat.

"Karma- _kun_ ," ujarnya risih, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tersebut.

Pemuda itu tertawa, menyurukkan hidung di surai biru langit yang halus. "Kupikir kau rindu padaku."

Pipi Nagisa memerah. "Kau terlalu banyak berasumsi."

"Oh?" Manik merah keemasan itu berkilat jahil. Lelaki itu—Akabane Karma—memutar tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk menatap lelaki itu. "Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak ingin melihatku?" Tidak ada jawaban, mengundang seringai licik di wajah tampan lelaki itu yang kini menjauh perlahan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Belum sempat lelaki itu berbalik ke ambang pintu, dirasanya sebuah tarikan pelan pada kaus pinjaman yang kebesaran untuk si pemilik namun pas di tubuhnya. Seringainya sengaja ia ubah menjadi senyum manis nan polos saat ia menatap lelaki bersurai biru langit itu. "Kenapa?"

"Eh, aku, itu—"

Lelaki mungil itu jelas sekali salah tingkah, tidak berani menatapnya tepat di mata, namun tidak juga melepaskan genggaman pada kaus yang ia kenakan. Manis. Ia tidak tega menggoda lebih dari ini. Ditariknya lelaki itu mendekat, masuk dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan lelaki itu balas memeluk punggungnya.

"Badanmu tidak tambah besar, ya? Masih mungil seperti anak perempuan."

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Kau yang terlalu cepat bertumbuh, Karma- _kun_."

Ia tertawa lagi. Entah kenapa menghabiskan waktu dengan Nagisa selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Tapi wajahmu juga seperti perempuan. Manis dan menggemaskan."

"I-Itu karena aku mirip ibuku."

Sedikit menjauhkan diri, ditangkupnya wajah yang memang mirip perempuan itu dengan jemarinya. Selama hampir tiga tahun sekelas dengan lelaki ini di SMP, ia menyadari tidak ada yang berubah dengan wajah itu. Mata yang masih memancarkan sinar polos, bulu mata lentik, hidung dan bibir yang mungil, surai biru lembut yang senantiasa dikuncir dua, kulit yang halus dan putih. Kalau bukan karena ia pernah melihat seberapa rata dada Nagisa saat pelajaran PE, ia pasti sudah bersumpah lelaki itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Tapi tetap saja fakta bahwa Shiota Nagisa adalah seorang laki-laki tulen tidak melenyapkan hasrat Akabane Karma untuk mengecap rasa dari bibir merah yang mungil itu.

Maka ia melakukannya. Karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium laki-laki. Juga karena beribu alasan lain yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Mungkin karena ia suka merasakan tubuh Nagisa menegang dalam pelukannya, merasakan cengkeraman yang semakin erat di punggungnya, dan merasakan lidah Nagisa malu-malu menyentuh lidahnya yang memaksa masuk melewati bibir mungil itu. Dentum cepat dan tak beraturan jantung ia dengar tapi ia tak lagi bisa membedakan milik siapakah dentum itu. Milik Nagisa kah, milik dirinya kah, atau malah milik mereka berdua?

Ciuman itu—selama apa pun—akan tetap terasa singkat bagi Karma. Akan tetapi ia tahu ia harus menjauh barang sejenak saat tangan mungil Nagisa mulai mendorong wajahnya pelan—kehabisan napas. Keduanya terengah namun Karma sempat-sempatnya tertawa, mengundang tatapan bingung dari lelaki mungil bersurai biru langit.

"Tahu begini, seharusnya kulakukan sejak awal—menciummu, maksudku."

Respon Nagisa berupa senyuman manis yang memerangkap pikiran Karma dalam kabut, dan ketika lelaki mungil itu kembali menariknya dalam ciuman, siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk menolak?

Bukan seorang Akabane Karma, pastinya.

Karena mencium Nagisa menyerupai surga.

* * *

My first Karma x Nagisa! Senang sekali bisa menulis tentang OTP. Makasih **Ni-chan XD** atas request-nya sehingga aku bisa melahirkan fic ini. Maaf kalau OOC. Tadinya scene Karma basah-basahan pernah kutulis dengan karakter Oikawa Tooru, OTP di fandom sebelah, tapi nggak pernah selesai karena ficnya sudah keburu hilang. Jadi double senang bisa menyelesaikan scene di kepalaku meski dengan karakter yang berbeda. Kuharap kalian yang baca juga senang. Oh ya, judul tidak ada hubungannya dengan isi fic hehehe. Makasih sudah membaca! *bows*


End file.
